Rald Party
Former and present leaders Conor Quinn: 2475 - 2482 Amy Fallon: 2482 - 2503 Saoirse Quinn: 2503 - 2504 Kevin Rowley: 2504 - 2505 Steven Jones: 2505 - 2517 Maj. (later Lt. Col.) David Quinn: 2517 - 2528 Gen. Nikolai Pavlovich Ignatiev: 2528 - 2540 Lt. Col. Ilya Sergeyevich Feterokov: 2540 - 2569 Lt. Gen. Ryan Lewis: 2569 - 2580 Rowan Gallagher: 2580 - present _________________________________ éirígí. Let Them Rise. éirígí are democratic republican socialists. The party itself are descendants of the Rald Party and the Zardugali Revolutionary Socialist Party. As such, the party hold strong socialist beliefs, but also maintain that they cannot go so far as to damage the democratic system or the ability of the nation to defend itself and its citizens. The party was once named the Soldiers of Destiny, but now that is the name given to the party's militia. The party was originally founded by Conor Quinn in 2475. In the fledgling party's first elections of 2478, they won 11% of the vote and also gained a majority within the region of Saqueya. The party was promising similar gains for the 2482 elections when Conor Quinn was shot down on the steps of the party's headquarters in Belgae. As a result, the party lost six seats. The party continued on as a minor leftist party until 2492, when Daniel Feterokov's Zardugali Revolutionary Socialist Party was formed. In 2497, after the electoral victory of the National Authoritarian Movement, the Rald Party took it's first cabinet seats. In 2498, both the Rald Party and the ZRSP were rocked by allegations of their involvement in the assassination of the leader of the Democratic Party, Jacob Sotheby. It was later proved that the assassinations were a joint effort between Sotheby's successor, Jim Hewitt, Grant Feterokov, Adam Smith and an al'Badaran terrorist organisation by the name of the Falcons of Dawn. After Amy Fallon was released in prison, she retired from political life. In 2504, the recently elected leader of the Rald Party, Saoirse Quinn, was killed in a botched kidnapping attempt that also saw the deputy leader Kevin Rowley kidnapped by two unknown organisations called the Erisian Liberation Army and the Revolutionary Army of Zardugal. This kidnapping led to an immediate round of condemnations from the rightist parties they were in coalition with at the time. Kevin Rowley was later released by the ELA after the condemnation of the kidnapping by the Erisian Liberation Front. The following year, after the failure of the ELF to provide a candidate in the 2505 elections, Steven Jones moved the party into the opposition as a protest of their mismanagement of the elections and of the country. Around this time, Volodimir Saiser emerged as a force within the ZRSP. The Soldiers of Destiny. Na Fianna. The infantry of the Soldiers is officially named Na Fianna. Currently comprising 60,000 members, they are the iron heart of the Soldiers of Destiny. The standard primary weapon of Na Fianna's infantry is the FN FAL battle rifle. Supporting combat equipment used includes the ICCS/S and Dragon Skin. The mechanised infantry of the Soldiers of Destiny, An Chór Armúrtha, comprises of 34,000 members, all using a variety of Challenger 2 MBTs, FV101 Scorpion light tank/reconnaissance vehicle, FV103 Spartan APC and limited numbers of the M2 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle The Armtha an Aer is the aviation branch of the Soldiers of Destiny. Flying out of Sudentor Air Corps Base and with 20,000 members, they comprise of four squadrons of Sukhoi Su-30MKI air superiority fighters, six squadrons of Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29S Fulcrum multirole fighter aircraft and four squadrons of Fairchild-Republic A-10A Thunderbolt II attack aircraft, as well as three Boeing E-767 Sentry Airborne Warning and Control System aircraft. An Loingeas is the name of the Soldiers of Destiny's naval branch. With 40,000 members and sailing out of Sudentor Naval Base, An Loingeas comprises of twelve Type 42 destroyers (the LF Aoife, the LF Aine, the LF Saoirse, the LF Roisin, the LF Cliona, the LF Fiona, the LF Emer, the LF Orla, the LF Ciara, the LF Eithne, the LF Gráinne and the LF Niamh), one Invincible-class light carrier, the LF Maeve, and one Kutzevnov-class aircraft carrier, the LF Macha. The LF Maeve currently carries one squadron of Sukhoi Su-33Ks as well as a Grumman E-2C Tracker. The LF Macha carries one squadron of Mikoyan MiG-29Ks, one squadron of Hawker-Siddeley Sea Harrier FA-2s as well as a Grumman E-2C Tracker (an Airborne Early Warning platform) and four Lockheed S-3 Vikings (an Anti=Submarine Warfare platform) "The great appear great to us only because we are on our knees; let us rise!" - Jim Larkin